Cardiac rhythm management (CRM) systems often employ an implantable medical device (IMD) coupled to an endocardial surface of a patient's right heart via one or more medical electrical leads. Typically the one or more leads include electrodes for both stimulating the heart and sensing electrical activity of the heart. In order to provide better management of cardiac conditions, the one or more leads may also include a physiological sensor. In many cases, it is desirable that all the necessary electrodes and a physiological sensor be carried on a single lead body wherein locations of each electrode and the sensor along the lead body accommodate proper function of the lead to meet the therapeutic objectives of the CRM system. For example, it is important to position certain types of physiological sensors in high flow regions of the right heart; examples of these types of sensors, well known to those skilled in the art, include oxygen sensors, pressure sensors, temperature sensors and flow sensors.